Unreal Tournament: Contest of the Year
by Onyxessence
Summary: A contest is held by the Liandri Corp. for one's very own chance to compete in this year's Unreal Tournament. (Origin Story of Matrix Character.[Prologue can be skipped])
1. Prologue: Club Grymm

**PROLOGUE: CLUB GRYMM**

Norton Peterson stood among the crowds of alcohol induced, chain smoking, psychopaths as they all shouted for death at the screens lining the walls and ceilings of the club. Industrial Metal blared over the speakers, members of the crowd broke out into fights, strippers hung from cages. _"Excellent double kill by Cain, which you'll see again in a second.."_ One personality commented as Cain ran through a hail of Flak Cannon fire. The flechette ricocheted off of the adjacent wall, tearing up most of his left leg. _"Ouch, that had to hurt.."_ Another commenter jokingly said. The screen swiped into an instant replay of Cain firing three grenades from his Rocket Launcher. _"Watch as he dodges to the left here-"_ Norton took a sip of the beer that he was holding in his left hand, and gazed down at a piece of paper he was holding in the other. 14,062 the paper read, with a large bar-code printed under the number. _"And that's it for tonight's match."_ He glanced up at the female host smiling brightly on screen. _"See you tomorrow for another six rounds of pain. In beautiful.."_ White lettering appears. _"Strident."_ A robotic female voice had said. _"Back to you, Quinn."_ The screen had switched back to two Anchormen sitting behind a desk, with a large audience celebrating and cheering in the foreground. _"Wow, what a great match."_ The Anchorman on the left had smiled. _"You could say that again.. I mean the amount of bloodshed we've seen here tonight for just thirty kills. I feel sorry for the guys who have to clean that up.."_ The second anchorman joked, a fan in the audience waves to the camera. _"Let's take a look at these amazing replays from Cain and Kragoth-"_

"Fuck the replays! Show us the goddamn numbers!" Norton shouted to the screen. "You don't think you're gonna win do you?" A man standing next to him downed his drink and smashed it on the ground. "This guy thinks he's actually gonna win!" He shouted to others passing by. "Fuck you, asshole." Norton scoffed at the man, and looked back toward the screen. "What'd you say to me?" The man shoved Norton, spilling his beer on a woman next to him, who gasped and shortly after, slapped him. Norton looked at his nearly empty beer and smashed it over the man's head, who toppled over, causing a few members of the crowd to step aside. A woman laughed as her and the man she was with walked past the man's unconcious body, Norton looked at the blood dripping from his hand. "Hey, looking for a good time?" A stranger threw her arms around Norton, who broke free and waved her away. "And here's the numbers for this years very first, special new contest for you to compete in, the Unreal Tournament.." The lights and music had dimmed low, and the crowds fell silent. "14. 0. 6.. 3!" The crowd began it's banter again, and Norton looked at his paper. "Fucking shit!" He clapped his hands on the sides of his head and felt the sting of the broken glass digging into his palm. "Fuck!" The numbers still flashed on screen as he head for the doors.

"And where do you think you're going?" A large bald man dressed in all black said to Norton. "Hey.. Wesker.. I was just on my way to get that money." Norton backed away from him. "I don't think so.." Wesker closed in on Norton causing him to bump into a group of thugs behind him. "I think you're gonna try hiding from me for a couple months like you did the last time.." Norton turned to look at the thugs. "Come on, I wouldn't do that.. Again." Norton said assuringly, then looked over at Wesker. Wesker punched him in the stomach, and Norton fell to his knee's. Wesker bent down and spoke into Norton's ear. _"Keys.."_ Norton held his stomach with one hand and his keys with the other. "Here." He dropped his keys into Wesker's hand and the thugs dispersed as Wesker began to walk away. "Maybe next time, I'll take that pretty little slice of ass you have waiting at home.." Wesker looked back and smiled. _"Come back soon."_ He laughed with his group of thugs, that were armed with both guns and women.

He walked to his sub-urban home in the rain, to find his girlfriend waiting on his doorstep. She stood up, as he realized it was her. "You're late.." Her arms were crossed as clouds of cigarette smoke plumed from her mouth. "And where's your car?" She pointed at the empty space on the street. "You lost it again, didn't you? For that stupid, fucking Tournament!" She shook her head and looked off to the distance. "No wonder why she left you." She outed her cigarette on the hand railing and stormed inside. Norton stood in the front walkway of his home for a few seconds, and then slowly made his way in.

He sat in his empty home staring blankly at the wall panel screen, which was playing highlights of the nights match. He took a sip of his drink that he was holding in his left hand, then gazed down at the crumpled piece of paper in the other. _"You coming to bed?"_ His girlfriend stumbled in and threw her bra on the floor, a cigarette hanging from her lipstick coated mouth. "..Yeah. In a second." The reflecting light of the screen had turned Norton's face pale blue as he stood up with furrowed brows, staring at the picture of his ex-wife and daughter, gripping the glass.


	2. Chapter One: The Contest

**CHAPTER 1: THE CONTEST**

Norton awoke in his bed alone. He walked downstairs to find his girlfriend, Sarah, sitting on the couch in her underwear and a sweater, watching the Unreal Tournament. "What's this?" She tossed the crumpled, blood-stained paper on the end table. "How you lost your car?" She questioned again before Norton could answer. "Yes.." Norton sat down next to her and kissed her on the neck. "It's how I lost the car.." Sarah scoffed at him, then turned off the screen panel by pushing a button. "It's not what you think.." Norton tried to calm her down. "Not what I think?" She threw the remote at the wall. "Then what is it? Huh?" Sarah threw her arms in the air. "Mind fucking explaining that to me?" Norton tried lowering her arms, but she pushed him away. "It was for a chance to enter the Tournament.."

Sarah glared at Norton, then lit up a cigarette. "Un-fucking-real. And you thought you would win?" She exhaled in his face. "I was one number off.." "Well, now you're another number off.." She stood up and robed herself. "I'm out of here." She stepped into her high-heels and walked toward the door. "Really, you're gonna walk out of here in lingerie and a see through robe?" Sarah took another drag of her cigarette and turned her head. "At least it'll get me a ride.." She exhaled and turned back to the door. "To the morgue, a week later.." Norton turned the screen panel on. "Fuck you, Norton.." She flipped him off and walked out the door.

Norton stood up to watch as she made her way down the walkway, cursing, throwing her cigarette onto the lawn. He ran toward the front door. "Sarah wait!" She stopped dead in her tracks. "Let me.. Call you a cab or something." She turned around and walked to the door. "Hi Mrs. Montgomery." She waved at the elderly woman watering her flowers. "Asshole.." She said walking past Norton, he pulled her toward him by the hand and kissed her. "I loved that car.." She stared into his eyes. "Even more than you love me?" Norton asked with his arms around her waist. "Yes." She said without hesitation, and kissed him back. "In case you missed it earlier. An unfortunate chain of events has left the winner of last night's contest, unable to compete in this years Tournament." The host said on the screen. "Hang on.." Norton walked into the living room, Sarah's lips still locked in position, she put her head down and trailed behind him. "It seems that he failed, in his attempt to scan the bar-code on the bottom of the issued paper, make sure that your slip is not damaged by any liquids and is as smooth as possible." Norton looked at his piece of paper crumpled on the ground. "No!" He picked it up and tried to smooth it out. "Since it's only fair to pick a number closest to the one we chose originally. Can contestant number 15- Oh. 14. Sorry.." She laughed nervously. "062, and 14,064-" "That's you!" Sarah jumped onto Norton and kissed him. "Let's go! What're we waiting for?" She slid off him and grabbed the phone.

"..And you are?" The woman sat behind her desk, chewing gum. Norton looked confused, then realized he was supposed to hand her the paper. "Norton Peterson. Here." She looked at the paper with blood splattered on it. "Hmm.." She held it like a used tissue, then scanned it. Sarah looked at Norton in anger as it didn't beep. "..She can't go in." The woman said as the scanner finally beeped. "..Go up the elevator to the top floor. And they'll tell you everything.." She said unimpressed and Norton turned toward the elevator to start walking. "Good luck." Sarah said as the doors closed behind him. When he finally reached the top floor, two men guided him to a set of doors.

Four men stood in the center of the room. "You've finally arrived." The man in front of two armed guards said. "Come. Join us. We were just discussing, the terms.. Of your contracts." He smiled. "Contracts?" Norton asked as he made his way to the group. "You mean." Norton grabbed a drink from the robot that approached. "You're taking both of us?" Norton asked. "Of course. This is our chance to show, how giving the tournament is.. How anyone can compete." Norton took a sip of his glowing light-blue drink. "Well, you have me sold. Where do I sign?" Norton held the drink in his left hand and grabbed the pen with his other. "Right here.."

"Would you look at this place?" Sarah was amazed by the decoration and furniture. "What team are you on?" She tapped a screen near the living room. "Red." Sarah touched the screen and most of the furniture, turned red. "What do you think?" She asked. "Yeah, it's nice." Norton walked toward the window. "The view anyway.." Sarah put the tips of her fingers on his shoulders. "..Know what would make this better?" He looked back and she unlaced her dress, then kissed him. "Norton Perterson.. Your team is waiting for you downstairs sir." A voice announced through a speaker near the door. Sarah smiled, and whispered in his ear. "Tell them they can wait.." She kissed him on the cheek. "..They can't wait. We're going live in twenty minutes." The voice answered. "What?" Sarah reached for her dress and covered herself, looking at all sides of the room.

"I better get down there.." Norton walked toward the door. "Wish me luck.." Norton put his hand on the control panel. "Lu-" Sarah was interrupted by the voice over the speaker. "Mr. Peterson.." The door opened manually. "If you'll excuse us. We really must be going.." The woman scorned Sarah, who was now hiding behind a chair, then walked down the hallway, Norton followed. "So I'm going to weapons training?" Norton asked as they entered the elevator. "No." The woman replied coldly. "Since you've arrived later than we anticipated. We've been running a little.. Behind schedule." She looked at the holo-screen she was holding in her hand. "How far behind?" Norton watched the floor number decreasing. "You're skipping weapons training entirely, and jumping straight into the action.." She adjusted her coat and Norton turned to ask her. "Can they do that?" The woman looked at Norton frightfully. "Yes.. I'm afraid they can."

The doors opened up, and she guided Norton out. "But I'm sure you'll do just peachy.. Ta-ta!" The woman vanished behind the elevator doors.


	3. Chapter Two: First Match

**CHAPTER 2: FIRST MATCH**

"This is your new team." An employee pointed to a group of men adjusting their armor. "Don't look like much to me.." One said and spit on the floor. "No shit." The other was smoking a cigarette, the employee disappeared into the hallway. "Drake, Kregore. Knock it off." A woman with red hair entered the conversation. "Don't worry.. New guys always get the most shit." She stuck her hand out. "Avalon. And you are?" Norton shook her hand. "Norton." She laughed. "Oh.. We gotta find you a cooler sounding name." She walked toward the gun rack. "Alright, they told us you don't have any experience with these guns, so I'll just give you the run down.." She picked up the Rocket Launcher. "Now for this-" She pointed toward the trigger. "Guys! We're live!" A different employee walked through the doors. "Shit.." Avalon walked towards the Teleporter platform. "Come on rookie. Just stick with me." Norton followed behind her, noticing himself on the big screen. "Hey, dickhead. You better not make us look bad out there." Drake pushed Norton, then stepped into the Teleporter and disappeared. Norton heard the crowd laughing through the thick glass above him. "Don't mind him.." Avalon nudged Norton as she walked past. "He'll still get your back." She disappeared in the Teleporter.

Norton took a deep breath and jumped a bit to loosen up. "What're you waiting for? Get the fuck in there!" A camera operator shouted as he pointed toward the screen. Norton stepped onto the Teleporter pad and was blinded by a flash of light. He felt weightless, as though he flipped forward through the air, followed by a burning sensation in his lungs. He fell to his hands and knees, choking and coughing as he struggled to take his helmet off. He gasped for air as he threw his helmet and rolled onto his back staring into the sky. _("Uh oh, looks like one of our newest contestants might die a little earlier than we expected." The personality joked. Sarah gasped and covered her mouth. "Get up, Norton..")_ He was nearly deaf as his ears rang, only hearing the bass from distant explosions and heavy boots rushing past him, Avalon being one of them.

"You okay?" Avalon helped Norton up. "..Fine." Norton watched the Goliath heading down the road. "You're gonna need this." Avalon picked his helmet up and passed it to him. "And this.." She passed him a Link Gun. "It's alright.. First time through a Teleporter's always a bitch." She dusted his shoulder off, and ran for the bridge. _"We got a Raptor going mid-field high."_ The voice said over the Comm. "Got it.. Keep up rookie, we still got a long way to go." She fired four grenades from her Flak Cannon as they ran across the bridge to the other end, only one managed to hit anyone on the blue team. Norton blind fired his Link Gun down the street until he was shot by Stinger shards.

"That looks pretty bad.." Avalon checked the holes in his armor. "I'll be alright, let's go." Norton tried to push on, but Avalon stopped him. "No. You stay here and wait until I get back. Shoot anyone who comes through that door.." She left and he was alone, with the sound of explosions and weapon fire in the background. He tried to steady his Link Gun, but his hands were shaking at the thought of killing somebody.

He took a deep breath, then blue armor ran through the door. Norton held down the trigger and fired past his enemy, hitting the wall behind him. The soldier in blue jumped forward and shot Norton point-blank range with his Rocket Launcher. _("Oh!" The personality and audience all exclaimed. Sarah covered her eyes in fear.)_ Norton fell back onto his feet out of mid-air, completely confused as to what just happened. _"Anybody else want some?"_ A voice said through Norton's earpiece. _"I could use some back up rookie.."_ Avalon said over their comm. _"Blue Flag taken."_ A robotic female voice announced.

"Right.." He ran back towards the bridge, and switched back to the Link Gun. _"You might wanna change guns too. Didn't sound like you did a lot of damage with the other one."_ Norton picked up a Flak Cannon. A distant Manta fired at Norton as it was headed down the bridge. _"Where the hell are you?"_ Avalon said as Norton shot his Flak Cannon at the Manta already nearing him, it flew high in the air, then swooped down to try and crush him. He jumped to his left and shot once more, it exploded as he lay there with his arm covering his eyes. "Nice.." Avalon said as she ran past him, Blue Flag waving behind her.

"Now get my back!" A second Manta was putting holes into the street, as she dodged from left to right. Norton got to his feet and fired his Flak Cannon at the Manta. It focused it's fire on him, and hovered high in the air. Norton fired a final time before being torn to shreds, but the shot fell short, luckily the Manta didn't have enough fuel to stay in the air and landed directly into the line of fire. _("Wow! That was lucky.." The second personality said. The audience cheered in excitement.)_ "Red team takes the lead." The robotic voice announced.

"I knew you had it in you." Avalon ran past Norton. He caught up with her inside the bridge walkway, a teammate went out to the jump pad and bounced out of sight. "Alright, only two more to go. I'm gonna try that again.. While we're in their base, you steal a Manta and cover me. You know how to fly one?" She said, ready to run. "A Manta?" Norton put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't." Avalon turned her head. "Shit.. Then I'll cover you." She turned back around. "Wait a second. I've seen this map a hundred times. I'll be right back.." Norton stepped onto the jump pad outside and his weight shifted toward the red base. "..Fuck!" He dropped his Flak Cannon in mid air and landed on the second floor roof. "Oh.. Damn." Avalon shuddered as she watched him get to his feet. _"Yeah, you might wanna have Jump Boots on before you do that again.."_ An enemy Goliath's missile hit behind Norton, causing him to fly forward into the river.

 _(Sarah watched Norton's screen as he flipped through the air and sank to the bottom. "Oh Norton..")_

 _"Rookie! You okay?"_ Avalon's voice echoed as his vision grew dark.


	4. Chapter Three: Switching Sides

**CHAPTER 3: SWITCHING SIDES**

Norton woke up on the floor near the Teleporter Pad. Avalon rolled him over and took his helmet off. _"You alright?"_ She opened his eyes looking at his pupils. "You son of a bitch!" Kregore shouted and kicked Norton in the ribs. "Back up Kreg, you'll kill him!" Avalon pushed Kregore back. "Looks like something's happening to the red team. Get a camera on them.." The personality said. "I want him off the team." Kregore pointed at Norton. Avalon got in Kregore's face. "Then I'll go with him." They had a stand off for a few seconds. Until they noticed themselves on the big screen. "See you tomorrow.." Kregore walked away. "And good luck. You're gonna need it." Norton got up and rubbed his side. "You didn't have to do that.." Avalon looked at him and took her helmet off. "Whatever. I was the one who got our only point." She walked toward the door and waved Norton over. "Come on. Let's get a drink."

Norton and Avalon sat in the back of a bar that was inside the Dome where the Tournament was being held and broadcast. "So tell me a little bit about yourself." Avalon asked Norton. "What's there to tell?" He watched the match on screen. "My father was a miner, so am I.. I seen the Unreal Tournament when I was a younger, and always wanted to be part of it." He pulled a cigarette from his pack on the table. "Well you didn't do too bad for your first match." Avalon smiled as Norton lit up the cigarette. "..Yeah. What happened after that missile hit anyway?" Norton looked back toward the screen. "After you flew off the roof, you landed somewhere in the river. Just laid there, for twenty whole minutes.. Good thing you had your helmet on." She joked. Norton continued looking at the screen, Slain had just gotten exploded into a mess of bloody chunks. "Nothing like a cigarette after your first match.." She watched with him. "Want one?" He reached for his pack. "Actually, I'm feeling kinda thirsty." She put her hand on the pack, setting it down. "What do you want? I'll get it for you." Norton stood up. "Whatever you're having.." Norton lowered his head slightly. "You want water?" Avalon looked at him confused. "Hmm.." She smirked. "Mind getting me a beer?"

Norton felt kind of cheap going to the bar to get a beer for the girl he's with, while he drank ordinary water. "What can I get you?" The bartender asked. "Slide another two over here will you?" A woman pounded on the counter and signaled, while looking the other direction. "Just some water.." The bartender slid two shots of whiskey to the other side of the bar. "Fountain's outside sweetheart." The woman said as she threw the glass to her lips, then tilted her head back. "..And a beer." Norton said confidently. Trying to prove himself to this complete stranger. The woman walked over to Norton. "Would you look at that, you are a man.." She grabbed the beer from the bartenders hand and took a sip of it, while staring at Norton. Then walked back to her seat. "They bothering you?" Avalon put her hand on Norton's back. "Well, well, well. Meet the newest member of the team Des." The man in the far corner said with a cigar in his mouth. "Avalon, right? I'm Johnson." He tapped the ash of his cigar in Desiree's beer. "I thought they said there were two of you." He questioned. "You're looking at him." Avalon patted Norton on the shoulder and stared at Desiree, who spit out her drink instantly. "What? You go- No.. We're fucked." Desiree shook her head with her mouth open in shock.

"That's it. We're fucked.." She continued while staring at Norton. "We are _not_ fucked." Johnson interrupted. "You. What're you good at?" He asked Avalon as he took a sip of his drink. "Infiltration. Flying. And, I'm not too bad with a Sniper." She sipped hers. "Good.. And him?" Johnson puffed on his cigar and pointed toward Norton. _"I know what he's good at-"_ "Cut the shit Des.. I like how you took down that Manta kid. But that was a Robot, and they don't have the same instincts as a human does." Norton was about to speak. "What about the other Manta?" Avalon interrupted. "Shows he has luck." She continued. Johnson puffed on his cigar and leaned back. "Where's the other guy?" Avalon asked. "We switched Blain and Wraith to get you two." Johnson answered. "We kept the robot.." Desiree vaguely said as she sipped her drink. "We were told that we were getting you and Drake." Johnson outed his cigar. "..Not. Him." Johnson got up and cut his cigar. "Well we're a team now. So get used to it.." Avalon stood in front of Johnson. "Save that team leader shit for tomorrow." Johnson walked out of the room. Desiree sat at the bar. "That went well.." Norton said to Avalon, breaking the silence. "I'm sure it'll get better." Avalon laughed and Norton stood up. "Listen.. I better get going." Avalon turned to him with a shocked expression. "What? I thought we wer- ..Sure." Norton put his glass of water down and went for the door. "Bye." Avalon said, trying to get a response. Norton turned his head, then exited the room. Avalon sat at the bar and glanced over to Desiree. _"..'Sup?"_ Desiree nodded to Avalon.

He opened the doors to the suite he was staying in to find Sarah laying in the dark red bed with the lights off. Norton dimmed the kitchen lights and stared out the window at the massive city in his view. _"Norton?"_ Sarah called out. "..Yeah." Norton turned down the lights and walked to bed. "You might need to change the color of the room.." Norton passed the Control Panel to Sarah. "I seen.." She changed it to grey. "It didn't feel right anyway.." They laid in the dark and watched the skyline.


	5. Chapter Four: Payback

**CHAPTER 4: PAYBACK**

Norton and Avalon walked to the Teleporter Platform dawning their new armor. "Let's do this.." Avalon put her helmet on, and disappeared in a blue haze. Norton did the same and stepped onto the Teleporter Pad.

 _(Sarah cheered among the crowd, watching the huge screen above them. "And that begins our first of six matches of death tonight. In beautiful.." The screen flashed white. "Hey gorgeous. Need some company?" A man said to her from behind. "Oh, hi.. Uh. Sure.." She laughed nervously.)_

"Okay, this is Kargo. All you need to know is that-" "There's a Goliath in the middle, I know." He walked out of the doors and grabbed a Shock Rifle. "Alright then." Avalon tilted her head in confusion. "I always wanted to use one of these.." Norton held the weapon in his hands, observing it like an artifact. "Try it out." Avalon laughed as she put on an extra set of armor. He shot three beams. And finally an orb. "Now you got the hang of it.." She ran toward the tunnel. "There's the Goliath! Somebody get on that thing!" Avalon shouted over the comm. _"We're on it!"_ Johnson replied.

Norton caught up with Avalon, to find her shooting at a Scorpion, with a Hellbender approaching fast. He shot beams at the Hellbender, but it was barely phased. He grabbed Avalon and jumped to the docks near the ship. She landed on top of him and they stared at each other blankly. "Thanks.." She leaned closer, before powerful vortex's erupted above them, causing her feet to lift off the ground. She screamed as she was pulled toward the center of it, but Norton didn't let go of her and she fell back to the ground.

 _("Wow. Would you look at the Chemistry between these two.." The female host announced. Sarah looked toward the screen and pushed the man who was trying to kiss her away. "Hey!")_

 _"We're in!"_ Desiree said over the comm. And shot a missile at the Hellbender. _"Woohoo! Smack!"_ She cheered as it flipped through the air and nearly crushed Avalon and Norton, they had their arms raised as though it would make a difference, but it fell beside them. "Come on." Norton waved to Avalon, as he ran up the steps to find the driver of the Scorpion running for the Reedemer. Norton shot a Shock beam at him as he jumped onto the crates and the man flung past it and into the wall. He shot two more to ensure he was dead. "Nice kill.." Avalon said as she got up the steps. "Scorpions!" Desiree shouted. Norton and Avalon looked left and seen two Scorpions heading for them. Avalon used the leftover Scorpion for cover, and Norton fired orbs at them. He tried to head for the docks again, but was exploded by one of their grenades.

He spawned near some crates in his base, and ran for the Rocket Launcher. _"Oh.. That had to hurt."_ A voice said over the comm. "Avalon, you alright?" Norton asked as he ran for the tunnel. _"I've been better.."_ Explosions went off in the foreground of where she was. Norton exited the Tunnel to find his teammate Mihr, inside the Hellbender, smashing into the Scorpions. Norton fired two Rockets and blew one up, but the driver dived out before the explosion. He fired a third as the driver was getting up, and he stared at Norton, it was a direct hit. "Yes!" Norton cheered, but before he could finish, he was pulled headfirst into a vortex created by an enemy Hellbender. _"Payback!"_ Kregore said over the comm.

Norton went for the Rocket Launcher again, and seen red armor walking through the lower entrance. He hovered his Launcher over them for a second and the Launcher beeped. He fired once and continued running. _"I've got the flag!"_ Avalon said over the comm. _"Cover me in that Goliath, I'm gonna head low."_ She continued. _"Got it."_ Johnson said, Chain-gun firing in the background. Norton exited the tunnel to find Mihr standing among the wreckage of vehicles and body parts. It looked toward Norton, and a Hellbender rammed through the flaming vehicles, crushing Mihr beneath it's wheels.

The Hellbender sounded it's horn and fired wildly to each side so that Norton could not dodge. Norton shot rockets at the Hellbender but it only blew out the front wheels, as he was ready to embrace death, a large explosion blasted him on his back. The Hellbender was twisted and in flames, laying near the wall. He lifted his head to look at the Goliath, which slowly turned back toward the red base. _"Norton, I need some backup.."_ Avalon said as she appeared from under the docks. She was badly shot, and blood dripped from her wounds as she ran. She tripped and dropped the Flag. As Norton ran to help her up she lifted her arm and pointed toward the Blue base. "Go. Norton.." Avalon laid there and died from blood loss. Norton picked up the Flag and ran to the lower entrance and flew up from the Jump Pad. _"Blue team takes the lead."_ The robotic-female voice had announced. _"Shit yeah!"_ Johnson shouted over the comm. _"..Nice one."_ Desiree quietly said.

An explosion went off behind Avalon as they hid beneath the ship in the dock area. "We need to find a way to take that Goliath down!" Avalon shouted to Norton as Desiree shot her Link Gun at a Drake until he was dead. "Why don't we just shoot at it?" Desiree asked. "That'll take too long.. We got five minutes left, and we're all tied up." Johnson spitting out his cigar. Norton looked toward Avalon. "I can get in.." They all looked to Norton. " _You?_ I thought she was the infiltration's expert.." Desiree doubted Norton and continued to fire. "You guys make a diversion to get me past the tunnel leading to their base. Once I'm in, I'll grab some armor and rockets then head for the Flag. Whether I kill whoever's guarding it or not, I can still get away.." Johnson lit another one of his cigars. "While all that's happening, you and Desiree stay in the base." Norton pointed to Avalon. "Stay in the base? What the fuck for?" Desiree shouted. "For the vehicles.." Desiree stared at Norton, then fired at the red team. "When I'm going low, avoiding the Goliath, you two come in with a Hellbender and a Scorpion to stop the Goliath's missiles he'll be firing." Johnson smiled and puffed on his cigar. "Well you better get a move on.." Johnson joined Desiree and fired his Rocket Launcher. "Ah.. What the hell." Avalon fired her Flak Cannon. "Die!" The Goliath focused it's fire on the group, Norton took the Shield Belt and snuck into the Red Base un-noticed.

He grabbed the extra armor, and went up the ramp and inside. He fired two rockets at Wraith, which missed, and he took the Flag. "I have the Flag!" He shouted over the comm. _"Good! Me and Desiree are in position."_ Avalon replied. He jumped off the ramp and Blain followed him, shooting a Link Gun. He took cover behind a wall, then blind fired three rockets, killing Blain with the second rocket. Norton went through the tunnel to see Johnson firing the Redeemer toward the Goliath. "Shit yeah!" Johnson shouted before he took cover. _"Denied!"_ The Announcer said as Kregore shot the missile with his Sniper Rifle. "What the f- Run!" Johnson shouted to Norton as he turned around to see a Hellbender going through the tunnel. Norton dived to the docks and ran to his teams side of the boat. "Avalon, Desiree! Now!" He ran up the steps and the Goliath fired once, hitting Avalon as she speed boosted in her Scorpion. Desiree came out from the tunnel and stopped in front of Norton to take the second hit. "Go!" She yelled, and the Hellbender exploded behind him, causing him to fly forward and drop the Flag. He tried to get up but couldn't, when he noticed Mihr jump from the upper level. Mihr took the flag and began to run to base. "I've got the flag." Norton looked at the Goliath and was obliterated by the missile.


	6. Chapter Five: Die Hard

**CHAPTER 5: DIE HARD**

"Holy shit that was a close match!" Desiree clinked her beer with Johnson and Avalon, it spilled over the glasses and onto the bar counter, making their hands glisten under the glowing lights. "You! There you are!" Desiree shouted as Norton walked into the room, she got up and ran to hug him. After she was finished, she kissed him long and hard on the cheek. "Okay, okay." Avalon walked over to separate them. "Bartender, give this man all the water he can drink!" Desiree shouted and slammed her empty beer onto the counter top. The bartender filled Norton a glass of water. "Make that a vodka.. Fill it to the top." The bartender poured him his drink. "You're drinking?" Avalon smiled. "I gotta go celebrate." Norton smiled back, and took a sip from his glass.

"You're not gonna stay and watch the other matches? _Harlin vs Slain on Vertebrae. OSC and Visse on Diesel. A Deathmatch with Entropy and Evolution in two hours.._ " Desiree looked at the screen in awe. "I know already." Norton smirked. "I have to meet someone.." He continued. "I'm right here." Avalon laughed. "He meant his old lady, Avalon.." Johnson puffed on his cigar, and took a shot of whiskey. "Well good for you.." Desiree smugly raised her glass to Norton. "Didn't think you had it in you." She continued. Norton fake laughed then noticed Avalon still staring at him. "I-" He looked at her ashamed as he set his half finished glass on the counter top, then left the room.

 _"Ladies and gentleman tonight's matches are going to be special.. Because this is the unveiling of our new map Gateway, and because we know how much you all love seeing blood and suffering.. We're setting the kill limit for the nights Deathmatches to fifty!" The crowd cheered over the personality. "That's right people we said fifty kills! The only way to stop the pain is to-"_

Desiree listened to the faint echoing outside the glass. "Holy shit. Aren't we playing a Deathmatch right now?" She asked. "Let's just get in there and kick some ass people. On me!" Johnson ran into the Teleporter, Desiree shortly followed. Norton looked at Avalon as she adjusted her helmet and shoulder pieces. "About last night." He finally spoke. "Save it.." She ran into the Teleporter Pad.

Norton spawned on top of a skyscraper, and went for the Shock Rifle. As he walked toward the north side of the roof. Blain flew out of the Portal and began firing his Link Gun at Norton, he dodged to his right and slid across the floor. Blain jumped down from the platform and Norton shot him with a Shock beam. Blain continued firing and so did Norton. But because Blain was blasted back by the beams, his shots missed Norton entirely, Norton fired once more and Blain's corpse flew through the air and into the giant fan.

 _("Come on baby you can do it!" The crowds cheering blocked out Sarah's words, as she screamed.)_

"Shit.. Where the fuck am I?" Norton held his badly burnt leg as he looked for Health. He jumped onto the platform where Blain came from and seen the Portal, it was to a Jungle type area, he could see insects flying through it, so he entered too. Once inside, he saw Johnson's dead body laying in the Swampy green water, which had now turned a dark red. He then seen Kregore fly through the air and fire a rocket toward him. Norton jumped into the water where Johnson was laying and ran for the cave. Wraith was waiting inside the shadows of the cave as Norton entered, he fired two grenades which exploded Norton upon impact.

 _"Take it!"_ Wraith said as Norton spawned, he walked on top of a snowy warehouse, he grabbed a Sniper Rifle. "What the hell am I going to kill with this?" He entered the warehouse and threw his Sniper Rifle to the side and picked up a Flak Cannon instead. He quietly exited the building as he heard movement coming from beyond the large crates, as it got closer he fired.

A boot was the first thing to be seen coming from the crate, the rest of the body appeared and it turned out to be Desiree. "What the fuck! Watch where you're firing that thing!" Desiree stuck to the side of the crate. "I thought you were the other team.. Sorry. I don't know this map." He lowered his gun. "Neither do I.. We should stick together." They looked at all angles. "No arguments there." They walked to the back of the warehouse. "You see that?" She pointed at the Portal. "They're all inside there, in the Jungle area, using Jump Boots to move quickly from one spot to another. We should head through.." They entered the Portal and Cathode jumped from twenty feet away, firing Shock beams toward them. Norton fired his Flak Cannon which torn the Liandri robot to shreds. Wraith fired his Link Gun at Desiree and Norton, then jumped up onto the path and fired the Rail-beam from the Link gun at Desiree. Her flesh had fell from her body as she screamed in agony, and she turned to a skeleton and crashed into the swamp. Norton tried to fire at Wraith but was exploded by one of Kregore's rockets.

 _"Damn it where are you guys?"_ Desiree shouted over the comm. _"Everyone meet in the Jungle!"_ She continued. _"Roger that."_ Mihr said. "Already here.." Norton picked up the Rocket Launcher when he noticed Avalon enter trough the Portal. "Avalon, up here." She looked at Norton and jumped into the water and ran toward the cave. "Damn it.. Not the cave.."

 _("They do know there are other areas right?" The personality joked. The crowd laughed.)_

"What the fuck was that all about?" Desiree asked as she took her helmet off. "We were this close to winning that!" She threw it at the wall. "Don't blame me, I had the most kills." Avalon undid her knee pads. "Alright, we all know what's going on here." Johnson took his cigar out of his mouth. "You two better settle this bullshit by tomorrow, or you better get used to losing.." He and Desiree walked away. Norton looked to Avalon, who immediately looked away. "I know I should've told you." He walked closer to her. _"What's there to tell?"_ She took her helmet off. "Oh, wait.. Maybe that you had a girlfriend?" She pushed her helmet into his chest and walked for the door.

He went to his suite, but Sarah wasn't sitting on the couch watching the Tournament. "Sarah you here?" He walked toward the second bedroom hallway. _"Norton? I thought you would be in the bar.."_ She answered from the bathroom, then shortly after, stepped out in a towel. "No. Didn't feel like it." He walked to the bed and laid on his back, she laid beside him. "I think I'm gonna quit the Tournament.." He sat up to say. "What? Why?" She let go, stood up and threw her arms out. "Look at this place!" She pointed to the windows. "You can't quit now.." She threw her towel off and wrapped her arms and legs around Norton and kissed him. _"Do it for me.."_

He looked for Avalon at the bar but she wasn't there, so he went to ask the receptionist who managed the suites. "Where's Avalon staying.." He asked, she stared at her screen pretending he didn't exist. When she finally managed to look over, she glared at Norton as she was thinking. _"Avalon.."_ She chewed her bubblegum. _"Sorry. We don't have any rooms for just Avalon."_ She blew a bubble and popped it. _"Know a last name?"_ She continued chewing and Norton turned his head to see Avalon walking towards the elevators. He glanced back at the receptionist who smiled at him, as if to say. _"Fuck you."_ Norton ran to the elevators. "Avalon wait." She stopped before stepping inside. "What is it?" She turned around. "I'm sorry." Norton quickly said. "That's it? You're sorry?" She turned back around and pressed the screen. "I know I should've told you, but we're a team now." She laughed slightly. "We have to work together if-" "No we're not.." She walked into the elevator. "I'm switching teams tomorrow." Norton got into the elevator before it could close. "What? How?" He asked. "They let me back on. It was you, they didn't want." She smirked as the floors lit up, Norton looked to his left in disbelief. "So they're switching you. Great. Who're they giving us?" The elevator doors opened up and she stepped out. _"Cathode."_ She said innocently and walked away, Norton stood in shock, as the elevator doors closed again.


	7. Chapter Six: Betrayal

**CHAPTER 6: BETRAYAL**

"She's switching teams?" Johnson took his cigar out of his mouth. "Then who're they giving us? ..I swear Norton, if it's another fucking robot. I'm kicking your ass!" Desiree dropped her Rocket Launcher, and pointed at Norton. Johnson stepped in between them to hold Desiree off, and Blain entered the room. _"Should I come back later?"_ They all looked at him as he watched and grinned. "..Shit." Desiree backed up. "I was hoping I could finish that.." Blain walked down the stairs. "Glad to have you back Blain." Johnson shook his hand. "Yeah, training this new guy has been a real pain in my-" "Easy Des.. We're going up against some real tough shit in there." Johnson puffed his cigar. "They ain't so bad." Blain adjusted his gloves. "Now, now, Blaine. I ain't saying they're bad. I'm saying they're tough." Blaine broke eye contact. "We got Kregore and Wraith on the same team still, you know those two go together like napalm and explosives." Johnson spit on the floor. "And lover-boy over here, couldn't shoot Avalon if his life depended on it." Desiree pointed to Norton. "That true?" Blain smirked at Norton. "You and Avalon? ..How was she?" Him and Desiree laughed.

 _("Tonight's match will be held in downtown Oxida Nova." The camera panned across the map. "Don't those buildings look familiar? That's because they're supposed to, they were designed specifically to resemble the ones you know and love, here on Earth." Sarah cheered. "Put your hands and bets together for." "Defiance.." The crowd cheered.)_

 _"Remember people, we're gonna be working as a team in here."_ Johnson said over the comm. _"That means, I don't want any hot-shot moves Blain."_ He continued. _"I'm in this Tournament for the same reasons you are Johnson.."_ Blain said over the comm. Norton spawned in a Alleyway, there were some apartments on the street below, past the fence. He looked to his left and emptied his Enforcer into Cathode, then picked up a Stinger Mini-gun and found Desiree. Norton stood on the platform and saw Kregore and Wraith running up the stairs below and began firing at them. He ripped apart Kregore with the shards from his Stinger Mini-gun, and Desiree shot a gigantic glob of acid from her Bio Rifle and watched as Wraith turned into nothing but a steaming pile of orange-brown and green goop.

"How's that feel asshole?" They both jumped down and Desiree ran outside to meet up with Johnson. Norton turned around to see Avalon standing above him. They stared at each other for a few seconds, when she aimed her Shock Rifle at him and formed a vortex above him, splattering his insides all over the walls.

 _("Oh.." The crowd groaned. "What the fuck Norton!" Sarah shouted.)_

He spawned near the Shield Belt in the Downtown district and grabbed a Flak Cannon. _"Norton, you stick near me."_ Desiree said over the comm. _"I'll take that bitch down.."_ She continued, he ran toward the stairwell near where he died before. He jumped down to see Wraith and Kregore coming down the opposite set of stairs, he fired his Flak Cannon but missed, he tried dodging to the left but was hit by a rain of rockets they had fired. _"Double Kill!"_ The announcer said. _"Triple Kill!"_ The announcer continued. "Was that us or them?" Norton asked as he met with Johnson and Desiree. "Them." Desiree fired her Link Gun at Drake, he died shortly after and Wraith made a run for the outside. They followed him outside but lost him. "Where the hell did he go?" Johnson looked through the door. _"Going for the Shield Belt.."_ Blain said over the comm, Desiree turned east. "The belt!" They all looked over to see Wraith jump out of the window and grab the belt. They fired upon him but he disappeared back inside, as they ran in, a Sniper bullet whizzed by Norton's head. He ducked and ran for cover, as he could hear the bullets pounding through the wall.

Norton made a break for the stairwell but was shot in the chest before he could make it, he fell to the ground and was shot three more times. _"Bad news."_ Kregore said over the comm. "These guys are inhuman.." Norton said as he spawned near the Shock Rifle and grabbed it, as he was firing upon Drake, Avalon joined in the battle. He dodged to the left and tried to find the nearest exit but he was trapped behind a large crate near the docks. He shot Drake twice with a Shock beam and Drake fell lifeless to the ground, Norton ran toward the staircase and lost Avalon so he could make it to the Downtown district and hopefully meet up with Desiree and Johnson. _"I can't feel my legs.."_ Blain said over the comm. Norton found some health, and picked up some Shock Cores laying on the ground when Desiree shouted. _"The sewers Norton!"_ Heavy gunfire in the background of the comm.

He ran toward the docks and went down the stairs. Kregore and Cathode were the only ones left alive, and Norton shot Kregore with a Shock beam, Kregore had fled and Cathode returned fire on Norton. Norton fired two orbs and created a vortex with one of them, Desiree, Johnson and Wraith's bodies including Cathode's were swept inside and exploded all over the walls and ceiling of the sewer. "Nasty.." He said and walked outside. _"Ten kills remaining."_ The robotic female announced. _"We're one point ahead. Step it up!_ " Johnson said over the comm. Norton ran up the stairs where Kregore had fled and watched as Mihr and Johnson tore through Kregore's body with Stinger fire. As he fell to the ground, he dropped a U-Damage, Norton quickly went to pick it up.

" _Holy shit.._ " It glowed in front of him, hovering, making a deep humming noise as it spun. He held his Shock Rifle in his right hand and reached for the U-Damage with the other, as his hand made contact it quickly contorted and his back jolted up. He flung his arm behind him and fired, as he slowly turned his head, he seen what was left of Cathode flying through the air. He ran towards Cathode's remains and seen Avalon, he fired an Orb and she was instantly imploded, he turned to see Wraith and Drake at the end of the Sewer line. He fired two orbs and shot Drake with a Shock beam. _"Double Kill!"_ Said the announcer. One of the orbs had hit Wraith as he was trying to run outside and Kregore jumped into the sewer and the remaining orb had killed him as well. _"Multi Kill!"_

 _("Amazing play by Norton!" The female personality said, as the crowd cheered. "I've seen better.." The other had said.)_

Norton ran back outside and felt drained of his power, he looked down at his armor and it was charred and covered in holes. He made his way slowly up the staircase when he was exploded by a rocket. "Rogue process terminated." Cathode had said over the comm. _"Five kills remaining."_ The female announcer had said. _"Five kills? Who the fuck is dying?"_ Desiree shouted over the comm. "I did, just now.." Norton grabbed a Flak Cannon. _"Okay.. Let's try, not doing that."_ Desiree replied. Norton met up with them in the Courtyard and they were firing in all directions, Johnson was shooting high as he hid behind a crate and Desiree was shooting toward the building. "Only three more." Johnson killed Drake with his Link Gun. Norton ran out of shells for the Flak Cannon and went to pick up a Shock Rifle, when he made his way back to his spot he was hit by a Sniper round and had to take cover near the stairs. "Damn it.." He laid against the wall, holding his wound. "How you doing over there?" Johnson fired his Link gun.

 _"One kill remaining."_ The robotic female announced. "Damn it Norton!" Desiree shouted. "I'm still alive.." Norton replied. "Barely.." He continued. "Then get some health, we just need one ki-" _"Red Team wins the match."_ The female announcer had said.

They all spawned back in blue base. "Red Team wins? After that Multi Kill? That's bullshit!" Desiree shouted. "It was a fair game. We lost by one point.." Johnson lit up a cigar. Desiree cooled down and took off her helmet revealing her short and black hair. "Still. I need a drink.." She tossed her helmet to the side and walked to the door. "Heard that." Johnson followed. Two men burst through, before they could walk out. "Blain." One man said. "Come with us." The other had said and grabbed Norton. "You too Norton.." Desiree looked at Norton in shock as he walked out of the room. "Where are you taking us?" Norton asked. "It's none of your business." The thug pointed a pistol at the back of Norton's head. "Alright. Fine." They all stepped into the elevator.


	8. Chapter Seven: Endgame

**CHAPTER 7: ENDGAME**

The two men walked Blain and Norton into the luxurious office that Norton was in before. "Norton. How good it is to see you again." The man sat behind his desk smoking. He stood up and walked over to them. "What the hell's this about? Who the fuck are you?" Blain asked, denying the drink the robot had to offer. "Don't play dumb with me, you insignificant waste of life!" The man shouted to Blain. "Do you think you can actually cheat in this Tournament?" The man pounded on his table. "Wait a second, I didn't cheat.." He said backing up toward the door. The man's thugs grabbed Blain and hauled him off.

"You can relax, Mr. Peterson." The man fixed the collar of his suit. "You mean, he really cheated?" Norton watched the man walk over to his door. "Yes. He thought he could split the winnings with the other team if he agreed to lose." He closed it, and turned back toward Norton. "What will you do to him?" Norton took a drink from the platter. "Whatever I feel is nescessary." He chuckled. "How do you know?" Norton took a sip of his drink. "We know everything Mr. Peterson." The man grabbed a drink off the platter that his robot was holding. "Right. Who will win the next Tournament then?" "We're hoping on you." "Me? I can't win a Tournament." "We know you can't win." Norton looked out the window at the City skyline. "Then what's this meeting about?" "Have you ever thought of why you're here?" "What does that have to do with anything?" "Do you think your wife would approve of you doing this?"

"She's not my wife." Norton smirked, the robot went back to it's original spot. "I mean your real wife. _Julie.._ " "Wha- How do you know about her?" Norton choked on his drink. "We know alot about you. Why she left you, why she took your little girl Angelica. How you gambled your savings away everynight to try win them back, how your girlfriend only loves you for your piece of shit car.." Norton looked at the man in terror. "How you've recently been staying up at night thinking about Avalon.." Norton shook his head and put his drink down. "How can you.. I never told anybody this." The man smiled. "Don't worry. She did the same.. She still does it. Probably doing it right now.."

Norton got up and looked around the room in paranoia. "How do you know this about me? I quit!" Norton walked toward the door. "Let me out of here!" He shook the doors but they wouldn't budge. "You have a contract, Mr. Peterson.." "Fuck the contract!" Norton pointed at the man. "Let me out!" He shook the doors again. "You think you won that little contest by chance? You were chosen. Perfect for it really." He laughed as Norton stood out of breath near the doors. "You see, we needed somebody who would fight for something, yet have nothing.. Somebody we can pluck off the streets and turn into a real champion. Somebody like." Thugs burst through the door. "You.." They grabbed Norton by the arms as the man laughed.

"What the fuck are you doing! Get the fuck off of me! Somebody help!" Norton shouted as the thugs slammed the doors shut with their feet. "I'll give you a little hint as to how we know what goes on inside that head of yours, Peterson." His thugs held him still, as he turned on the hologram that was sitting on his desk. It was the Teleporting Pad. Norton looked at the man with sweat dripping from his forehead like bullets. "The- Teleporter?" "Yes.. Once you step on that, we own you, and you belong to us. We rebuild you from the ground up, out of our own expenses. We know every nook and cranny there is about your DNA structure, so I figured. Why not thoughts too?" Norton tried to break free. "You're insane! Let me go!" The man walked back to his desk. "Insane? No.. Insane would be doing all of this, without one of these."

He reached into his desk and held up the contract Norton signed. "You signed this. You see?" He pointed to Norton's signature. "All I have to say, is that you volunteered for it. You think anyone would care if you existed or not, once we take you away from your Ex-wife and Girlfriend?" The thugs loosened their grip. "Sarah would look for me!" Norton struggled to break free. "You think that cheap whore cares about you, Norton? Wesker cares more about you than she does." He laughed. Norton broke free from the thug on the left and kicked him in the stomach, the thug on the right held Norton in place as the other kicked Norton in the stomach three times. "I suppose I can just.. Kill Avalon, and tell Sarah you ran off with her." The man turned back to his desk. "No.. ..Don't hurt her." Norton put his head down in defeat.

"What a romantic.." The man smiled and took a sip of his drink. "Am I right fellas?" Him and his thugs laughed as Norton spat out blood. "Take Mr. Peterson down to the holding cells and tell the surgical team that our specimen is, finally ready to upgrade.." He smiled. "Upgrade? Surgery? Where are you taking me?" They put a bag over Norton's head and his screams were muffled. "Goodbye, Mr. Peterson.." The man sat in his chair as Norton was dragged out of the room.

Sarah sat on the light blue leather couch watching a replay of Norton picking up the U-Damage for the first time. "Ouch.." She cooed, and flinched. "..Mrs. Peterson?" The voice said from behind the door. Sarah groaned as she got up to robe herself, and walked to the door to use the hologram to see who's outside, it was a Liandri robot. "Yes?" She spoke into it. "We've just recieved a very unusual message from your husband." It replied. "He's not my husband. I'm his girlfriend.." The robot stammered. "Well, that explains it then.." Sarah opened the doors. "Ah.." The robot extended it's arm to greet her. "Sarah.." She didn't move. "Sarah, yes.. I'm sorry to inform you that your significant other has quit the Tournament." The Liandri robot tried to step inside, but Sarah blocked it. "Quit? Why would he quit?" The Liandri robot stood in the hallway. "To return home to his wife and child of course.." The robot stepped inside and Sarah remained in the same position, shocked. "Is this true?" She turned to ask. "I'm afraid so." The robot began cleaning the suite. Sarah remembered Norton saying he was thinking about quitting the Tournament earlier and it clicked in her head. She grabbed her suitcase and ran out of the room in tears. "Madam, your belongings!" The robot waved to her.

 _ **(One Year Later)**_

Sarah was in Club Grymm sitting at the bar, the music quaked, and she could barely hear her friend beside her talk. As she looked up at the Tournament screen Avalon appeared, Sarah stuck her middle finger up and finished her drink. "Want someone to walk you to your car?" Wesker said as he brushed his arm against Sarah. "Fuck you, Wesker.." She put her drink on the bar counter and stood up.

 _"Ladies and gentleman, tonight's match is all we've been waiting for, for the past six weeks-"_

"Oh, fuck! Sarah!" Her friend tapped on the counter in excitement. "This is that shit I was telling you about.." Her friend outed her cigarette and pointed at the screen. "It's the new Liandri battle-droid.. They say he's the baddest one yet!" Sarah stared at the Liandri machine on screen with a sense of vague familiarity.

 _"Our newest, contestant is the one you've all been hearing about. He was once a flesh and blood man with battle-hardened wits-"_ "..What's it's name?" Sarah couldn't take her eyes off it. "I don't know yet, that's why I'm here." Her friend laughed.

 _"Now he's here to face off in an all-out Deathmatch to thirty, against Visse, Entropy and more. Here is.."_ Sarah gritted her teeth.

 _"Matrix!"_ The Liandri machine entered on screen, and the club cheered, her friend jumped up and clapped. Sarah stared at the machine as it trudged from left to right toward the Teleporter Pad, she knew she had seen that walk once before and shed a tear from her left eye. Sarah remembered the man she had once loved.

 _"Norton.."_ She painfully whispered, unaware that he was right in front of her.


End file.
